Love is Confusing
by Nicolover
Summary: My sequel to A Tragic Love Story, but secrets are told, secrets are made, deaths may occur, some language may be present.
1. My Secret

"Maybe we can talk to him," The pale teenager asked, facing a wall

"No, we're dead, we can't do anything."

"Holly, we can do it, run away."

Holly turned away from the book she was reading. "No, that is final, we are not going back into that world,"

Nico looked down "I just thought that would've been what you wanted, dying the way you did."

"Nico, there's something I didn't tell you," Holly took a deep breath "my cancer was only a cover-up for what was truly my illness."

"What?"Nico asked a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Why the hell wouldn't we? I just found out that the reason you died was not what you told everyone."

Holly sighed "Nico, I just want to tell you the only reason I'm dead is because I-I- I let myself die."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm actually able to live thru all illness."

A/N

Hey all, its me Nicolover and how do you like the new story? If I get 9 reveiws ill post the next chapter tonight, agreed? Have any of you read the info about the next CM episode? Im so glad maeave's going to be in it!


	2. Dreams

I was standing at my old house, lying on the grass as rain poured down. It was nice. The cool air hitting my face as I just lay there, my eyes closed. I simply waited. For what? I don't know. But when the rain stops, I look up and see the house in flames. All around me, the grass is catching fire, causing destruction. I watch as my mother runs for the road, and then scream as the rain picks up and lightning strikes.

The scene changes. I'm sitting on the highest branch of my favourite oak tree. The last place I sat before dying. The tree is different now. Its branches have shed its leaves and are bare, with frost covering some of the branches. I don't know how I got up here but as I watch the big house suddenly bursts into flames without warning, the flames quickly spreading to the cabins. I jump down and start running to the cabins. It is almost like I am frozen in time. I can run but it is slow and I can't help anyone. I see the campers fleeing to the stables, to get themselves away from the flame quickly spreading. I look down and realize that I, myself am catching fire.

I wake up in a cold sweat, my platinum hair falling out of its ponytail and into my eyes. I blink a couple of times before the dizziness fades. I get up quickly and throw on my jeans and Coldplay shirt. I run out my door and run to find Nico. We have to go back. Now. To save camp.


	3. What happens next

"Nico please-"

"You had your chance."

I turn so my back is to him. "Fine, then I won't tell you about my secrets."

I can hear him slowly turning around "and if I agree to get us back alive, you will tell me everything?"

I nod "Yes, you will know all my secrets after."

"Then I'll be back later." And he walked away.

I sigh then slide down the wall. He would never love me if he found out who my parentage is. No one would be able to.

"Okay, since we haven't been dead for too long we can go out. There won't be any complications. Now to your side of the deal…"

I slowly open my eyes and turn to face him "I'd rather not talk about it here, please. I'll tell you my secrets when we get back to camp, okay."

He nods and looks away "You know, I really missed you when you had died,"

"I know."

"No, really. I just kind-of disappeared for a month before doing anything."

"Nico, everyone would've done that."

"I know but, it's just I felt that I couldn't live without you."

I smile "I felt that way when I was told that you had gone thru Tarturus. I felt like you wouldn't remember or love me."

He turns around and envelops me in a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll always love you."

I didn't say anything, but I thought that when he knew the truth he wouldn't be so sure.


	4. Revealing

The first thing that I heard was a New York City cab.

"Damn. That was close" I saw as a cab nearly hits me.

Nico chuckles "At least we know where we are."

I nod "we can get to Camp quick"

"We'll get there soon. We can both shadow-travel there."

I take a deep breath "Nico... I think my cancer was caused by that."

He nods "Okay, I'll get us both there."

"Good" I say with a nod

Chiron saw me before I saw him. Pretty impressive considering he was in horse form.

"Holly?" He said, defiantly confused "Nico?"

"what's up?" I ask, talking casually

"Youre not dead." Chiron comments

"No, I am not," I respond. "But I am going to tell Nico my parentage and i think the whole camp should here it."

"That is wise Holly."

Camp Fire:

After the sing along, Chiron goes up onto the stage. He asks the camp not to leave the campfire. He explained me and Nico's return from the underworld and my dream of the Camp setting fire. He then invited me up onto the stage.

"Well, I guess I just want to say that this world is better than the underworld." I got a few laughs at that "And Leo, if you set the camp on fire I'm blaming you for my dream!" I yell, getting a lot of laughs from that. "But I have to get serious now. My sickness wich made me die was a type of illness caused by shadow- travellers who aren't daughters or sons of Hades. I could could shadow-travel, therefore I got it. My parentage normally would have let me live, but I died because I wanted to end the pain of the desease."I take a deep breath. "I'm sure you're all wondering who my parentage is now. To start things off, I am not a daughter of Hermes, although my father is mortal. My mother is the one who summoned millions of monsters to kill the seven," The seven now knew who my mother was "Was the one who attacked camp and turned the Romans against us," Most of the camp knew who it was now

"My Mother is Gaea."

_**A/N:**_

_**Could you tell who it was...**_

_**see you guys later...**_

_**I'll leave you with a cliff hanger in the style of a rick hanger. **_

_**I'll post the next chapter next week**_


	5. Aftermath

I don't remember what happened next.

All i remember is getting off the stage then my mind goes blank.

What i do know is that I'm now in the infirmary in the big house.

When i woke up this morning i sat up only to be hit by a migraine.

Damn it.

I look around and see my laptop. Thank god.

Now what i did next you probably already know. I decided to go on Facebook, cause I'm like that.

Stupid idea, i know.

Anyway when i turned my laptop on, all of the systems were corrupted and that really pissed me off because, well, i designed and made my laptop. So when people mess around with it, it's personnal.

So i managed to get to Facebook and when i signed on, i was warmed by the comment of _Go kill yourself, Daughter of Gaea, oh wait, you already were_. From one of my own cabin mates.

Now all the while i was on my laptop someone had snuck up on me.

"Holly!" The perky voice yelled in my ear "Why are you on Facebook, when you should be healing?!" She said inher angry voice, which made her sound like she had about fourteen accents at once.

"Parker," i sigh "Stop making fun of people's accents"

She gave me a pouty face "But it's so much fun," she sighs "Fine, but guess who else is here."

I gasp as i see who walks in.

A/N

Sooooo... who is the mystery visitor...

Remember it's Parker, Read my other story...

HINTS...

First one to comment the right person will get a shoutout.

And another Rickhanger for you all! :D


End file.
